a high price to pay
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: “I still can’t figure out how you defeated me. I certainly underestimated you before – that’s a mistake I won’t make again. But it still fascinates me. You fascinate me, Bloom. That’s why in order to save your friends you just have to do one thing.”


**A/N: so this is my first one-shot, I wanted to make Baltor the bad guy in this one, but I don't think it worked out , but I hope you will like it.**

**I want to say a special thanx to Authoress-in-training, she has helped me to come up with a title, a highe price to pay , was her idea, much then my one I have to say.**

**She also corrected my grammar because I know that it somethings doesn't fit, but hey give me a break, I'm only writting in English for a year.**

**But I'll shut up now so you can read the story :p**

* * *

**A high price to pay**

**by waterbendergirl**

Baltor carefully watched the redhead standing only a few feet away from him. How she talked with her friends, how she moved, how she handled herself when her boyfriend Sky was with her – he knew everything about her, even how she frowned her eyebrows when she was a little annoyed. He loved everything about her, and he was determined to make her his.

Baltor cursed himself when he fell forward, making the branches crack, just because he was thinking about her. But when he saw her look in his direction he decided he wouldn't mind getting caught, if that meant she would look at him again with those beautiful sapphire blue eyes that sent chills up his spine.

His back was already getting sore when he finally saw his first target making her way in his direction – Flora, the little nature fairy. He had observed all the Winx for quite a long time, learning their interests and weaknesses so he could catch them off guard. Flora's interest was in her plants – every afternoon she would tend to her plants in the private space of land Faragonda had offered her. That was where he would make his first strike.

Baltor smirked – it was almost too easy to capture her. Flora's main weakness was that she was extremely naïve. She only noticed him when he was already too close for her to do anything about it. The only thing she managed to squeak out before he hit her with a binding spell was, "You?"

He smiled down at the unconscious body laying at his feet, before he knelt and placed one hand behind her back and the other on her knees. He was taking her to his private mansion.

--

In the following hours he captured all of the Winx girls, and just in case, he had also captured their Specialist boyfriends. It was pathetically easy. He almost pitied them, for they didn't even put up a fight. Tecna the computer nerd was captured in her own digital world, Layla was breaking the world record for holding your breath underwater, Musa was broken because of the loss of her mother – he had made her believe it was her fault.

The only one who put up a decent struggle was, to his surprise, the fairy of the sun and moon. She had made it quite difficult, as she was the only one who managed to transform into her Enchantix. Not that it did any good, but it still came as a surprise.

He had taken them all to his mansion and brought them back to consciousness. So that Bloom would give in to his wishes, he needed them alive – at least for now.

--

Bloom let the hot water stream over every inch of her body. Tonight she had a date with Sky, and seeing as she had just spent three hours training with Griselda, she was sweaty all over. And nobody wanted a girlfriend who smelled like sweat. She scrubbed as hard as she could with her loofah, enjoying the familiar cinnamon and vanilla scent of her shampoo.

She dried off quickly while glancing at the clock – only a half hour to go. Wrapping her hair in a towel so it would dry off, she wrapped another towel around her slender figure, only putting on her underwear.

Steam from the shower filled her room as she opened the door. As it cleared, she was suddenly taken back by the figure in front of her – Baltor.

Instinctively, she backed up a little bit, raising up one of her arms, while she held her towel together with the other.

Baltor only chuckled when he saw her reaction. "Why Bloom, and I thought you would be happy to see me again."

"As if," she hissed through gritted teeth. "How did you possibly come back?"

"Now, now, is that any way to start a conversation? A simple 'how are you doing?' is too much to ask?" he asked, faking a look of hurt.

"Enchantix!" she yelled.

"Well I guess if it has to be this way…" he sighed as he saw Bloom transforming. He decided it wasn't nice to attack her while she was transforming, so he just waited.

"I'll ask you one more time – how did you come back and why?" she hissed, almost reaching her boiling point.

When he still didn't answer, she hit him with an energy ball, making it clear how serious she was. Baltor flew across the room, hitting her dresser and causing clothes to fall out of it, landing on him. If this wasn't a life-or-death situation, it would be a really funny picture. Instead, he just sighed, stood up, and dusted off his clothes.

"You know, Bloom," he said, shaking his head. "I'm trying to be nice to you, but you aren't making this very easy. And considering the circumstances you should be a lot friendlier."

"What circumstances?" A questioning look adorned her face.

"Turn around." She directed her attention to the bathroom, puzzled as to why he made her look there. Her question was soon answered as the image in the bathroom mirror changed. When she looked closely, she didn't see her own reflection, but rather a dark place, probably a cellar. It wasn't empty, though – figures were becoming visible now, and when the picture sharpened completely she could make out the figures for sure: her friends.

She whipped around angrily. "What kind of sick game are you playing? Did you think you could trick me?"

"Oh no, my dear," he said, stepping closer. "This isn't a trick – in fact, it's far from it. This is deadly serious. I've captured your friends."

Bloom flew to her friends' room, shouting their names, trying to reassure herself that it was just a trick and that they were just in their rooms, but it wasn't working. Baltor had indeed captured them.

When she got back to her room, she found Baltor sitting at her desk, an evil grin marking his face. He got up and moved closer to her, until they were just inches apart.

"I think you should take a second look at your friends."

When she directed her attention back to the mirror, she saw her friends being chained against the wall, ropes around their arms, ankles, and throats.

"Now, look at this little trick I've learned." With a motion of his hands the ropes around their necks tightened, causing them to suffocate.

"Stop it!" she screamed, placing her hands on both sides of the mirror. "Please, stop it!" Tears were flowing out of her eyes.

Baltor smirked, and with the same motion of her hands the ropes loosened again. "Do you believe me now?"

"Please let them go – I'll do anything you want."

"Anything?" he asked, stepping closer. "Well for starters, take off that Enchantix outfit. It doesn't exactly scream hospitality."

Bloom did as he asked, afraid for her friends' lives. Her dress turned to fairy dust again and vaporized, leaving her normal clothes behind. But seeing as she transformed immediately after she stepped out of the bathroom, she was wearing only her underwear and a towel.

"That's more like it," he laughed. "I still can't figure out how you defeated me. I certainly underestimated you before – that's a mistake I won't make again. But it still fascinates me. You fascinate me, Bloom. That's why in order to save your friends you just have to do one thing." He stepped closer, planting a light kiss on her lips. Bloom immediately stiffened, hoping he wouldn't ask that of her. "Sleep with me," he whispered.

Bloom backed up against the wall, shaking her head in agony. Tears were rolling freely down her cheeks. "No, no, you can't ask that of me."

"It's the only way to save your friends, my dear," he said, while placing his hands on the wall on either side of her head, making escape impossible. He moved his hand to her towel and tugged on it. When she didn't show any sign of resistance, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Good girl," before pulling the towel completely off of her. Her arms shot up like a defense mechanism, covering her breasts.

"No, I won't give in to this, it's rape. I don't want you – I love Sky." She was shaking all over, afraid of what he would do to her. But she knew she had to get through this. If not, she would lose everyone that was dear to her, everyone that meant something to her. Looking up, she wiped the tears away from her face, but it was no use – they just kept coming.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Bloom – I'm actually quite gentle," he chuckled, as his hands roamed her body. She was even more beautiful than he had ever imagined. She was his everything, and he was finally claiming her. After tonight, no one but him would ever touch her again. He moved his lips to her and kissed her with as much passion as you could put into a kiss.

At first it was one-sided, but she slowly started to respond, knowing what was at risk here. He pulled her from the wall and motioned her to go back, until her knees hit the bed and she fell backwards onto it.

She stiffened as she felt him fall on top of her and pull off his shirt. "You're going to enjoy this as much as I will – I'll make sure of it." To prove it, he massaged her shoulders, moving down to her breasts. The feel of his hands on her bare flesh actually felt rather nice. Unknowingly, she let out a soft moan. Ashamed of her own actions, she slammed a hand against her mouth, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson red.

Baltor looked up, amusement clearly written on his face.

"Just let it happen, Bloom. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Then don't do this," she begged.

"Bloom, I want you – I want you to be mine," he exclaimed, before covering her mouth with his again. Though Bloom didn't want to admit it, the feeling of him kissing her was actually quite nice. It was more passionate than others, and if she wasn't wrong she could even feel a hint of desperation in his kiss. But it was still wrong to force her into this.

Tears never stopped coming as he kept on kissing her, touching her. She grabbed his wrist as his hands tried to remove her underwear, but she immediately regretted it as she remembered what was at stake here. Hesitantly, she loosened her grip so he could pull his wrist away. What she didn't expect was him taking her wrist instead and kissing her palm gently. He reached up and wiped her hair, still damp from her earlier shower, out of her eyes.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, as he lowered his hands once more to her underwear. This time, she didn't resist and let him do it.

--

Bloom awoke the next morning as the first rays of sunlight found their way through the closed curtains. When she noticed a heavy weight on her stomach she looked up, only to find an arm lying on it. The events of last night came rushing back to her – her friends being held captive, Baltor coming to her room, and his offer: in return for her friends' life she had to… she didn't even want to think about it anymore.

She was surprised at how gentle he was with her – it hadn't hurt much. Her cheeks turned a deep red as she noticed that one of her hands lay on his, their fingers intertwined. Quickly, she pulled her hand away, regretting it immediately as that gesture seemed to awaken Baltor behind her.

When he opened his eyes, it seemed the memories came back too, for he tightened his grip and pulled her closer. He leaned in and placed a slight kiss on her cheek while whispering something in her ear. Bloom sat up in shock, grabbing the sheet and pulling it firmly against her body.

"You what?" she asked, disbelief clearly written on her face.

"I love you," he repeated, before he leaned in and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"How can you say that, after what you did?"

"I did this all for you." He pulled one of the sheets around his lower body and climbed out of bed, then turned to look out the window – he couldn't face her now. "I came back for you. I've always loved you, ever since we met on Tides. I just suppressed it. I tried to let you see it in our final battle. Don't you see I captured your friends with the thought that you would do anything to get them back?"

He turned around and directed his eyes to the floor, knowing that he didn't want to see the look on her face after he said that. "And you did. Last night was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you."

"You bastard." Before he could even notice, she had climbed out of bed herself and slapped him across his face.

He caught her wrist and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't move. Bloom put up her hands in defense and tried to push him away. "You put me through hell last night. You say you love me, but the only thing you do is hurt me."

"Hurt you? Was it really that bad? Don't you feel anything for me?" He tightened his embrace. "Anything?"

Baltor held her tightly until she finally stopped struggling. Bloom's brain was working overtime – he loved her? He did all that for her, just so he could be with her? The gentleness and sincerity he had shown her last night made the image of him being a monster fade.

Baltor saw the conflicted feelings in her eyes. She was almost his – he had only one thing to say before she was completely. "You know, I can help you find your parents. If I retrace my steps, I might be able to find their current location. We can find them together."

She looked up, surprised. Baltor took the opportunity and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. Then he moved his hands to cradle her face. "You know what I'm saying is the truth, all of it."

He lifted up her head so he could look into her eyes. "I know," she whispered shyly.

"Just let me love you, and hopefully you'll love me in return some day," he whispered, before kissing her again. When he felt her respond and kiss him back, he couldn't help but smile.

Maybe this wasn't the best way to claim her, but it was certainly an effective one.

**hope you liked it, please review **

**ow and you must read the stories of Authoress, they are fabulous**


End file.
